


One Shots and Requests!

by FoundFandomFamilies



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin chief
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	One Shots and Requests!

HEY I’M MAKING THIS ON AN IMPULSE SO ILL REDO THE FIRST CHAPTER LATER, BUT IF Y’ALL GOT ANY ONE SHOT REQUESTS LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENTS I WANT TO TRY WRITING MORE FOR FUN AND POSTING IN 2021 LETS GO PLEASE NO WEIRDCHAMP 

I’LL ALSO BE POSTING JUST RANDOM ONE SHOTS I WRITE EVERY NOW AND THEN IT WILL JUST BE RANDOMLY WE VIBING WE BOPPING LETS GO LETS GO

**AAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Author's Note:**

> Do not expect consistentnehausgshajwhhnHsjhshdhduwiwhsh
> 
> Only, rules for suggestions is please no shipping or NSFW!!! Requests for stuff about the canon couples in the SMP is fine, but it’ll be written entirely platonically. If you think it’ll cross the boundaries of the content creator, don’t suggest it, basically. 
> 
> Also! C!Jschlatt makes me incredibly uncomfortable, but I understand even the whole election plotline he’s unavoidable, so all I ask is just that if there /are/ suggestion involving him, they aren’t ones painting him in a sympathetic light heh, like the Dad!Schlatt AU or whatever. They’re cool ideas, and I respect the people that write stuff for it, but he personally just upsets me heh. That’s all!


End file.
